


Size complex

by excuse_me



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuse_me/pseuds/excuse_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT CLAIM THIS FANFIC AS MY OWN, I ONLY WANTED TO SHARE THIS TO THE OTHER BADGER/JESSE FANS OUT THERE.</p><p>THE ORIGINAL CAN BE FOUND HERE; http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?page=19#comments</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT CLAIM THIS FANFIC AS MY OWN, I ONLY WANTED TO SHARE THIS TO THE OTHER BADGER/JESSE FANS OUT THERE.
> 
> THE ORIGINAL CAN BE FOUND HERE; http://brbakinkmeme.livejournal.com/521.html?page=19#comments

Warnings: fluff, some strong language.  
…

”Dude, you’re tiny,”

”What?” Jesse twisted his head around and looked at Badger who was lying comfortably under the covers on the twin bed as Jesse was putting on his boxers.

“I’m just sayin’ man, you’re, like, tiny. Small in stature,” Badger said and shrugged, picking up a half-smoked joint from the ashtray next to the bad.

Jesse huffed, “Shut up mofo, It’s just you that’s ridiculously big,”, and started looking for his jeans that had been discarded on the floor some time during the night when he and Badger had went to bed. He had to hurry, seeing as he was meeting Mr. White in an hour and he still had to get back to his own house to pick up some things.

“Nah, man, it’s you that’s tiny. I mean, yeah, you’re even smaller than Skinny, and his name is skinny, which is saying something,” Badger took a puff off the joint, “Maybe we should rename you to Tiny man, make things easier,”

Having finally found his jeans and pulled them on, Jesse turned and glared at Badger again, “How the fuck is that easier, yo?”  
Again, Badger shrugged. “Don’t know man, just makes sense, ya’know?”

“No, it doesn’t. Asshole.”

“Don’t be that way man. I’m saying you’re short, not horizontally challenged,”

“It’s vertically challenged dumbass. And I’m not tiny, I’m lean and mean, yo.”

Jesse started rummaging through the pile of clothes in the corner of the room, looking for the hoodie which had come off along with the rest of his clothes. He was going to run late if he didn’t hurry, but he couldn’t just as well leave without clothes.

“Dude,” he heard from behind him and he swiveled around in surprise, not having heard Badger from the bed.

“Uh,” He managed, and yeah, he felt kind of small as Brandon was basically towering over him and pressing him up into the corner.

“Don’t be that way man, you know you’re like, the Kirk to my Spock, but, like, less gay,” Big hands gripped Jesse’s hips and pulled him to Badger, who basically engulfed him in a hug.

“Yo, don’t you mean it the other way around? Like, last time I checked they don’t randomly turn up at each other’s quarters for a casual fuck,”

“No dude, Kirk and Spock are totally gay for each other,”


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes Jesse wondered how Badger’s mind worked and why he thought it would be good to take a walk in the park in the middle of the day. And just the two of them… like some sort of date. But they weren't an item. That had been one of the conditions that they had agreed to when they had started this thing in the first place. Whatever this was.

They were sitting on one of the benches, looking over the grassy fields and playground in silence. Badger had pulled a joint earlier, but Jesse had simply given him a look, daring him to lit it in front of all the mothers and children. “Jesus,” was all Badger had said, and put the spliff back in his pocket. '

“So what are we doing here exactly?” Jesse couldn't keep quiet any longer, wondering why the hell Badger had brought him here.

“Oh, nothing, just thinkin’, that’s all,”

“Dude, you didn't seriously bring me here so you could think,”

Badger glanced at him, a small smile crinkling the corners of his mouth, “Why can’t you just enjoy the moment for once, yo. The weather’s nice, you’re not alone in that big house of yours, and for once you’re not cooking,”

All these things were true of course; Mr. White had decided that they could afford to stop cooking for a while, because he wanted to spend more time with his family. Something like that. Jesse didn't really care. “I guess…”

Silence fell over them again.

“Hey, when did you start doing drugs?”

“Are you shitting me? You were there bitch, you should remember. I’m pretty sure you weren't that far out. And what’s with all the fucking questions anyway?”

“No, hear me out dude. We started using at the same time, yeah? Like proper bros. Anyway, I was watching discovery channel the other day, and this old dude was like, talking about using and stuff, and he said that if you start at an early age it will turn you into a dwarf or something,”

“Dude, the fuck?” Jesse said, getting up from his seat and glared down at Badger. “Will you shut up about the short-jokes? For your fucking info I’m average size, it’s just you that’s a fucking giant.”

“Sorry man, I was just thinking out loud. You know I wouldn’t say shit like those douches back in high school. Not intentionally at least,”

Jesse took a deep breath, getting feeling really annoyed about the whole situation. It wasn't as much about Badger making fun of him, but rather the fact that he was really insecure about his size himself. Surely, a guy in his mid-twenties should have grown in all sorts of directions since high school, but he hadn't and he really wishes he had. How was he supposed to be taken seriously in the meth business if people thought he was barely legal?

“Dude,” Badger got up “I feel like Chewbacca next to you, or like, Mike Tyson. And I like that, yo. So don’t worry. I’ll totally protect you, alright?”

Jesse wasn't very comforted by these words, but he let Badger grab his hand anyway and pretended that he totally wasn't the girl in whatever the fuck they were getting themselves into.


End file.
